Deck Guides/Demon Realm Voyage Teams
Demon Realm Voyage is a new event introduced by MyNet on January 10,2019 and introduced some new fight mechanics. The main challenge in the new event is that it is heavily element based. When using off-element cards (i.e. passion during a cool event), your cards will always hit for 1 damage. Any off-element cards used should be support cards only (turn skippers, buffers, skill/burst unleash, etc) and not your main damage cards. The main strategy for difficulties Intermediate and higher, is to stall, or manage damage as much as possible while you wait for your skills to line up. Once your skills are ready, you activate them to take out all the waves in the same skill combo. To do this, each difficulty has minimum requirements. Advanced and Extreme may require turn skips on the last Wave to get your final skills to activate and take out all enemies. Beginner Team Composition A single card with an attack stat of around 10,000 or higher should be able to kill any of the enemies without a problem. In my test team, my card had a base attack stat 10,569 with passive bonuses at +10,569 (a poorly evolved 4* GSR) for a total of 21,138. She hit for around 50,000 and could tap out all the enemies in one hit. A few HSR or higher rarity Category:Critical DMG (Single), Category:Deal DMG (Single), or Category:Deal DMG (All) cards in 1 team should be able to accomplish this if you don't have many passive buffers. Intermediate Team Composition A single card with an attack stat of 79,998 and should be able to hit for around 150,000 on an unbuffed tap. The test card I used was a max stat GUR (39,999 with a passive buff of +39,999). It was able to one tap most enemies. For the "demon" and "boss" areas, the main AW took 2 taps in the second wave. To deal with poison areas, use a healer. If you are unable to get your passive buffers high enough for the 80k ATK, then ensure you have enough active buffers, or enough Damage All cards to have enough activations to make it through all 6 waves (3 battles, 2 waves each). Turn skippers are not strictly needed, but can be useful if you don't have many high damage cards. Sample minimal teams in this setup would be: * Team 1: (should be able to clear 2 areas, 4 waves) ** 2 HSR+ Damage All cards (2+ activations each) ** 2 ATK buffers if your damage cards aren't strong enough (use one per battle) ** 1 Healer / Resurrect to deal with poison/bad-rng * Team 2: (can clear 1 area) ** 1 HSR+ Damage card (2+ activations) ** 1 ATK Buffer ** 1 Healer / Resurrect to deal with poison/bad-rng ** 2 fodder cards, doesn't matter. Use an unleasher? A single HSR card like Dorothy (8960 + 350% = 40320 atk) with unlimited activations would be able to take down all the enemies with a single buffer if you also stacked her with healers and DEF UP. Once you get to GSR level cards, you may not even need the buffers anymore. Unlimited Crit cards like Snow White can also make a comeback here. Advanced Team Composition For Advanced you will need at least 2 full teams, with a 3rd team on standby. Your team compositions need to be more varied than with Beginner or Intermediate. The enemy defense is much higher and the hardest enemy has 21,000,000 HP (although most are under 10 million HP). Multi-Hit cards are not strictly needed for this difficulty, and are only recommended if you don't have Damage All cards that are XSR,GUR,XUR,GLR, or XLR. General team composition is as follows: * One or 2 LR class card with an "Awoken Burst" custom skill on it, or one or 2 cards with the Category:Burst Unleash skill. You will need a total of 4 bursts to clear the Map, so at least 1 of the 3 teams will need to be capable of generating 2 awoken bursts itself. * 2 turn skippers. At least one should be able to go into Awoken Burst (Category:Awakening or Category:Rebirth) * One or two buffer. Generally this will be the hardest part to come by as it should be 400% or higher. Many of the previous Tower rewards have been buffers of this class. * One or two Skill Unleash. Preferable a team unleasher, but a single unleasher with a high number of activations should work as well. For the team unleashers, you will want one with at least 2 activations like Bright Amaterasu. The LR class card can be any of those, having 2 LR with 2 awoken burst makes Advanced even easier. It you don't have and Damage All cards that can burst, but you do have a Multi-Hit card that can, try to use the multi-hit. Cards with Category:Turn Skip + Damage second skills like Divine Murakumo make for good main attackers and can save your butt if nothing else activates. The "Null" for most enemies in Advanced is attack only, so your buffers and awoken burst skills won't be affected, but your DMG cards will. The exception to this is the "Demon" area, which has 2 servants with Null abilities, and they are instead "null everything". Extreme Team Composition For Extreme, you'll generally need: * 1 GLR AOE + TS * 1 Buffer. As much buff % as you can get. Aim for 600%. * 1 Team Unleash. Single unleash can maybe work, but is not ideal. The teams can then be filled out further by additional Team Unleash and Turn Skip cards. Ideally you'd have 2 burst custom skills on each team, so that every team could do 2 areas in case a team gets wiped. If you don't have enough burst skills yet, improve the teams one at a time until they are able to do so. Sample team provided from comments: * 1 glr aoe turn skip 1 team unleasher 1 buffer 2 turn skips * 2 burst skills for one team. 1 burst skill in other three teams. 1 aoe skill for other three teams. * Cheapest f2p friendly team for extreme. Can 1 bp. Can be improved if have more unit cost and burst skills. Ultimate Team Composition For Ultimate, the game changes a bit. The bosses have so much HP, a Multi-Hit becomes (practically) necessary. The composition otherwise remains the same as Extreme, so: * 1 GLR AOE + TS * 1 GLR Multi-Hit. Ideally 13+ hits (like the ones from Tower Event rewards), otherwise you'll need an additional proc to kill the center card. * 1 Buffer. As much buff % as you can get. Aim for 600%. * 1 Team Unleash. Single unleash can maybe work, but is far from ideal. The teams can then be filled out further by an additional Team Unleash or Turn Skip card. Custom burst skills are king, and custom AOE (not AOE+TS, this takes too long to proc) skills can help in saving a proc from another card. Aim for 2 burst skills per team, then 1 AOE skill per team, and fill the rest out with burst skills. An additional thing to note for Ultimate difficulty is the Gengar Area. Because of the very large HP numbers, this area practically requires XLR Multi-Hit and AOE + TS. Ideally both. Putting a custom burst skill on a XLR that is not of those 2 types can also help in clearing this area, provided you have enough turn skip. If you don't have enough XLR of these types, start with putting them in a single team, and save using that team for when you encounter a Gengar area. Expand from there as you acquire more. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay